


You're such a princess

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, lukas looking after his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Philip is sick and Lukas takes care of him.Philkas week day 1 - domestic





	

_ Where are you?  _ Lukas texted Philip as he walked into first period on Monday. Lukas had been at a motocross tournament all weekend and hadn’t seen Philip since Friday.

_ Sick.  _ Lukas frowned reading the reply.

_ Want me to ditch and come over? _ He texted back feeling the usual uneasiness in his stomach he got whenever something was wrong with Philip.

_ No I’m fine it’s just a cold I’ll probably be back at school tomorrow and anyway I don’t want you to get sick as well.  _ Philip texted back making Lukas roll his eyes because of course Philip’s first thought would be not getting him sick. He knew Philip would be annoyed if he skipped class but he still wanted to stop by after school and make sure he was okay.

The day went agonisingly slow especially since he couldn't text Philip, not wanting to wake him up if he was resting, but eventually the final bell sounded and he found himself running to his bike through the sprinkling rain, wanting to get to Philip as quickly as possible.

 

When he reached the house both Helen’s jeep and Gabe’s car were gone, he walked quickly to the porch knocking anxiously on the door. He waited a minute and received no answer, he knocked again waiting another minute before taking the spare key they kept in a pot plant next to the door and letting himself in.

“Philip” He called loud enough to be heard upstairs but soft enough to not wake him up if he was sleeping. When he got no reply he made his way upstairs to Philip’s bedroom trying to be as quiet as possible as he now presumed Philip was asleep. Pushing the door open he was met with the pale and sweaty face of his boyfriend peaking out from under the covers which had been drawn up to his chin. Tissues littered the bed and the floor and a half finished bowl of soup had been placed on the bedside table, pushing many of the other objects onto the floor.

Lukas immediately got to work cleaning the tissues off the floor and taking the bowl down to the kitchen, not yet throwing it away incase he wanted it later. After he was finished he took a seat at Philips desk taking out both his and Philip’s work and began copying the notes Philip had missed into his respective books.

The light drizzle that had been falling before turned into a heavy downpour and Lukas had now taken to playing games on his phone when Philip began to ster. This immediately caught Lukas’ attention and he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed as Philip began to untangle himself from the cocoon of blankets he was in.

“What are you doing here?” Philip asked groggily when he noticed his boyfriend.

“Wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay” Lukas answered moving to sit cross legged on the bed next to Philip.

“I told you not to, you’ll get sick” Philip grumbled fiddling with the blanket to get more comfortable.

“Well it’s a good thing I did because you look like shit” Lukas remarked placing a hand on Philip’s clammy cheek, stroking lightly.

“Jee thanks” Philip deadpanned but still leaned into Lukas’ hand.

“Do you want anything? Your soups still downstairs I can heat it up or I can make tea or toast or something, I don’t know” Lukas began to babble and Philip chuckled.

“I’m fine Lukas seriously, you can go if you want, Helen and Gabe get home in a couple of hours” Lukas frowned at this flopping down onto the bed careful to avoid crushing the other boy and wrapping him tightly in his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere” Lukas stated adamantly nuzzling into Philips hair and kissing his forehead.

Philip rolled his eyes “You're going to get sick if you stay”

“So then you can return the favor and look after me” Lukas countered lacing his fingers with Philips.

“I haven't showered in like three days I’m disgusting” Philip exclaimed quietly as exhaustion and grogginess began to take hold again.

“You're right that is disgusting” Lukas joked pulling him even closer into his chest.

“I can run a bath if you want” Lukas suggested really hoping he would say yes, becoming hyper aware of his unhygienic surroundings.

“Mmhmm too tired to walk” Philip mumbled into his neck.

“I’ll give you a piggy back ride” Lukas suggested making Philip chuckle half heartedly.

“Fine I’ll have a bath” Philip agreed, yawning as he said it.

“Okay, I’ll be right back” Lukas untangled himself receiving half hearted groans from Philip as he got up.

“Don’t fall asleep while I’m gone” Lukas said as he reached the door.

“Not making any promises” Philip mumbled into his pillow, just audible above the rain outside.

Lukas walked back in after running the bath picking up some clean sheets on the way and walking back into Philip’s room.

“Come on” he said softly receiving a muffled grumble in return.

Lukas turned around to face the door putting his arms out behind him, “Hop on, the baths not going to be hot forever.”

Philip giggled crawling to the edge of the bed and flopping his head into the crook of Lukas’ neck and wrapping his legs around his middle. “If you drop me I’ll drive your bike into a lake” Philip mumbled into his neck as Lukas stood up.

“Your such a princess” Lukas rolled his eyes as they reached the bathroom letting Philip off his back to stand wobbly on the floor.

“Get in I’ll be right back” Lukas said giving Philip  kiss on the head before heading back to his room to change the sheets.

He rushed back as soon as he was done slightly worried about Philip falling asleep in the tub. Entering the foggy bathroom he was met with the drooping eyes of his boyfriend staring up at him.

“You okay?” Lukas asked sitting down next to him at the edge of the bath.

Philip nodded “Thanks for this”

“Yeah I’m a pretty great boyfriend ay” Philip rolled his eyes.

“My hairs pretty gross I should wash it” Philip said dunking his head under the water and reaching for the shampoo bottle sitting on the edge of the tub, grabbing it he rubbed his face tiredly.

“Give it here” Lukas sighed reaching for the bottle, he poured some of the shampoo onto his hand and began rubbing it through Philip’s hair receiving a satisfied hum from Philip.

Philip’s eyelids began to droop shut with the combined warmth of the water around him and the feeling of Lukas’ hands rubbing shampoo into his hair he was almost asleep.

“Dunk” Philip was pulled from his hazy almost sleeping state, not registering what was said for a moment.

“Huh”

“Dunk your head under the water” Lukas repeated and Philip complied shaking his head under the water, splashing Lukas as he came back up.

“Thanks” Lukas huffed reaching for the conditioner as Philip chuckled, the exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Almost done” Lukas began running the conditioner through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp in the process making Philip push back against his hands.

“You're like a damn cat” Lukas remarked although he continued to run his fingers through the boys hair.

“It’s nice” Philip yawned splashing Lukas lightly.

“Okay just dunk your head again then you can go back to bed” Lukas stood grabbing a fluffy towel as Philip dunked his head under the water.

“Don’t want to get out it's so warm” Philip grumbled as Lukas held the towel open for him to step into.

“Well if you fall asleep in there you’ll drown and how am I supposed to cuddle you if you're in there”

Philip rolled his eyes reluctantly standing feeling a chill run up his spine and quickly stepping out of the bath feeling the warm towel and Lukas’ arms wrap around him, he nuzzled into his shoulder.

“You better not shake your head” Lukas said as he began rubbing the towel over his wet hair.

“If I thought I could do it without passing out or puking I would” Philip mumbled into his shoulder.

Lukas continued drying Philip’s hair and grabbed the clean pair of pyjamas he had brought with him “Here, do you want me to?” Lukas asked motioning at the door.

Philip rolled his eyes “I don’t care” Philip said but Lukas still averted his eyes.

“Done” Philip said sounding ready to collapse, he stumbled towards the door leaning his head onto Lukas’ shoulder.

“Do I get another piggy back ride?” he asked playfully kissing Lukas’ neck.

Lucas rolled his eyes “Off course” he knelt down to allow Philip to jump on his back.

By the time they reached Philip’s bedroom the boy was seconds away from falling asleep on Lukas’ back. He knelt down again waiting for Philip to step off “cmon get in” Philip groaned softly getting off and collapsing dramatically onto his bed. Lukas pulled the blankets up around him.

“Do you want anything?” Lukas asked softly, Philip shook his head already feeling sleep take over.

Lukas nodded running his fingers through the boy's hair before carefully pulling back the blankets and getting into the bed as well. Philip immediately rolled over into his chest nuzzling into him and wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Thank you” Philip said quietly as he was about to fall asleep.

“You’re welcome” Lukas replied running his hand through Philip’s damp hair and drawing patterns on his back with his other hand.

Too tired to say or do anything else Philip drifted off to sleep with Lukas following shortly after.


End file.
